My lover from accross the street
by SxyStallion666
Summary: A new family moves into Inuyasha’s turf and a lot of sparks fly. InuXKag SessXRin MiroXSan
1. Meeting and witchcraft

Summary: A new family moves into Inuyasha's turf and a lot of sparks fly. (InuXKag SessXRin MiroXSan)

* * *

"Inuyasha," a voice said as the hanyou slept. He couldn't quite figure out the voice.

"Inuyashhhaa" the female voice called again. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. For some reason his body wasn't moving at all.

"Wake up wake uppp." the voice said again. Inuyasha got kind of aggravated at this. Then, he felt a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shot open to see his mother standing over him. Trying to wake him up. (haha, fooled you)

"Time to go meet our new neighbors Inuyasha! C'mon, there's a girl your age and I think your going to be quiet fond of her" Mrs. Toshio said.

"Aww mom, c'mon cant you just wait till tomorrow? Its 10:30 in the morning on a Saturday!" Inuyasha growled. His mom pulled off his covers to his bed and opened the blinds up on the window to see a bright shining sunny morning. Inuyasha growled and turned over.

"Get up!" Mrs. Toshio said and she took his arm and pulled him off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud and dizzy eyes.

"MOM!"

"Then get up lazy bum!" she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

He got up and went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and got in. He took a 15 minute shower and then got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his walk in closet and looked around for something nice to wear to try to make a good impression. He picked out some black baggy jeans with a skull on the left back pocket, a blue shirt that said

"I am so pissed off right now!" with Cartman on it. (I luuuvvv south park!) And some black vans. He went to the bathroom and brushed his long silver hair and put his contacts in his golden orbs of eyes.

He went downstairs and got some cereal and chowed down on it. Someone hit his head making him spit out some of his cereal. He looked up to see his older brother Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha spat.

"For being and idiot" (I'm sorry, I had too!) Sesshomaru sat down and got himself a bowl and put cereal and milk in it and started eating as he looked at a book. He was wearing a white button up shirt the first 2 unbuttoned and some blue baggy jeans and some blue vans. His hair was down as well.

"You know, its better to be street smart then book smart, 'cause when your book smart you're a dumb ass when it comes to the streets. And you might be raped and killed and dumped into a river and no one will ever find you because you're a dumb ass!" Inuyasha told.

"You know, you're the dumb ass, you know why? Because you have your shirt backwards." Sesshomaru shot back. And in fact, Inuyasha did have his shirt on backwards. So he took it off and put it on the right way and continued eating. Mr. Toshio came down to the table and sat on the end. (Its one of those really rich places where they have the long, long table with like 4 people sitting at them)

"Morning boys" Mr. Toshio said as he sat down with his news paper and eggs and ham and a glass or milk in front of him.

"Morning dad" the boys said together. The Toshio family was the richest around. They owned all the top notch buildings and highest in stock market. And in News Weekly they were pronounced the richest family in all Tokyo. No one beat them and no one tried. (back to the storeh!) Mrs. Toshio sat down at the other end of the table (Inuyasha and Sess and on either side) and started eating her breakfast. The butler came in (JAKEN!) and poured her another glass of milk and walked out of the room.

"Dear, did you talk to Mr. Takanshi? He called and I wrote it down, I didn't know if you got it." Mrs. Toshio asked. She put a piece of ham into her mouth as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, he said that today we were going to go over the stocks, someone screwed something up on it and we need to go over the procedure again" He said as he put an egg into his mouth and went back to the paper.

"Today? Honey we were going to meet the new neighbors." she whined.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I need to go today. Its important. Ill just meet them later." Mr. Toshio said as he got up and patted Inuyasha and on the head and kissed his wife.

"I'm sorry, ill make it up to you." he said and kissed her again and got his brief case and walked out the door. Jaken closed the door and the maids took the food and went into the kitchen.

"Well boys, ready to go to meet the neighbors?" Mrs. Toshio asked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shrugged and got up from the table. And they all three walked out the door.

They walked over across the street and Mrs. Toshio rang the doorbell. When the door opened a middle aged woman stepped out with a warm smile.

"Hello, were your neighbors from across the street, I'm Iziio Toshio." She told. The woman smiled.

"Why hello, I am Kitayi Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She said as her and Iziio shook hands.

"And these are my two boys Seshomaru and Inuyasha." Iziio told. They both shook hands with Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, well I have two girls who look about the same age as you two. And I have a 9 year old son but he has already made some new friends as it is. But I don't think Rin or Kagome have yet.." she said.

"Would you like to come in?" Kitayi asked. Iziio nodded her head and all three went inside. There house was big, not as big as Inuyasha's house but It was big (I'm not going to describe, just use your imagination :P) They sat down at a table kind of like the one at Inuyasha's.

"Rin, Kagome come down here please." Mrs. Higurashi called. Just then two girls ran down the stairs. Well, one was flipping down the stairs and the other slid down the banister (damn I like to flip down and slide down too!) as they came into the dining room they stop straight in their tracks as they saw to beautiful guys in their house. Kagome was wide eyed at Inuyasha and Rin was to Sess.

"Kagome, Rin, this is Mrs. Toshio and her two boys, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kitayi said.

"H..hi" Kagome spat out. Rin just waved. Kagome was wearing a black halter top and some blue short shorts with some blue flip flops. (Its summer) And Rin was wearing a pink tank top that said 'Princess' and blue short shorts like Kagome. And pink flip flops.

"Why don't you four go into the back yard or something?" She asked. And they all four stepped out the door to the backyard. Inuyasha thought Kagome was fucking Sexy (in his own words) and Sesshomaru was quiet fond of Rin's petite body. (Kagome and Rin are twins)

"So, how old are you guys?" Kagome asked as they sat on the porch looking out onto the shimmering pool.

"I'm sixteen and he's 17" Inuyasha said.

"Cool, were both 16" Rin said.

"But I'm older, I was born first" Kagome said. And Rin nodded. (best friends, Sango will come in a while)

"So, do you guys have a pool?" Kagome asked.

"We have a Jacuzzi too." Seshomaru answered. Kagome nodded.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here? We just moved here so, its not like we know where anything is around here." Rin asked.

"Well, there's a fire hall dance every Friday night. And, a carnival is in town, and that's about it…I guess" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and Rin squealed.

"I love carnivals! One time, Kagome went with her ex and she-" Rin was cut off by Kagome's hand over Rin's mouth.

"We will not be talking about that." Kagome said. She took her hand off Rin's mouth and Rin smiled sheepishly.

"What happened" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Nothing happened" Kagome shot.

"Oh tell it!" Rin said, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, we went to a carnival and me and my boyfriend who is now my ex, thank gods, took me to go on this ride called the Zipper, and I had some cheese fries before so my stomach wasn't to happy with me. And the Zipper is this ride where u get in a cage thing and it takes you up and it flips you around. So we went on it and I threw up on him and when we got off the ride he had all this puke on him. I didn't know to feel worse for me or him" Kagome said as she put her head in her hands kind of laughing. Rin was laughing and Seshomaru smiled and Inuyasha was laughing.

"Wow, well if we do take you just try to eat after the big rides" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Kagome said. And she looked at him and saw his cute doggy ears.

"So you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm a demon, he's only a half breed" Seshomaru said as he pulled on of oh his doggy ears.

"Aww, shaaddup!" Inuyasha scowled as he yanked his head away from his brothers grasp.

"Me and Rin are witches, as you might say." Kagome said.

"Show us a trick then." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in disbelief.

Kagome and Rin both looked at each other then they looked at the boys. All of a sudden they started to levitate up in the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Seshomaru's eyes widened as well.

"Pretty kick ass right?" Kagome said. And they stopped levitating and sat back down on the porch.

"Do something else" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okie dokie" Rin said. And She pointed at a tree with her index finger and it set on fire.

"Very nice" Seshomaru said. And Rin snapped her fingers and the tree went back to not fiery. Then the doors opened and Mrs. Toshio stepped out.

"Lets go boys" she said "you can hang out with them another day" She said as the boys got up. Rin and Kagome did as well.

"Oh, come over anytime" Mrs. Higarashi stated.

"Well, you may come over our house any time you want to girls." Mrs. Toshio said.

"Thank you" the girls said. While Kagome shook Inuyasha's hand she slipped him a piece of paper with her cell number on it. And so did Rin with her number. The guys winked and they left.

"Well, those were nice people weren't they?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

"Yeah, they said a carnival was in town too." Rin told.

"Cool, now girls you need to unpack your things in your room and tell Souta to do the same" Kitayi said as she started lunch.

"Okay mom!" The girls yelled and ran up to their rooms. Rin stopped by Souta's room and opened the door to find he had already unpacked everything.

"Okay, mom wants you down in a little while for lunch. K?" Rin said.

"Sure thing" Souta said as he was trying to beat a boss in the Ninja Fighters game on ps2. She closed the door and went across the hall to her and Kagome's room (they share a big room).

Inside were boxes everywhere and a bed on either side. The room was painted baby blue with the ceiling painted black with stars painted on it for a night effect.

On Rin's side of the room she had her bed and a window right next to it so she can look out. A desk, and a blue fuzzy bean back chair. On Kagome's side she had her bed and a window over the head board and a desk with a computer on it. She had a piano and a black fuzzy bean bag chair as well. (Rin has a laptop) Kagome turned up the music of System of a Down and her and Rin sang as they put all their stuff up. They took a break and went downstairs and ate a 30minute lunch and ran back upstairs and kept on working. When it was finished, they had posters on the walls and flashy lights over the desks and blue curtains. Everything was perfect in their room.  
Rin jumped over to Kagome's bed and they talked.

"So, who do you think is hotter, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.? Rin asked.

"Defiantly Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

(Okay, don't get the impression that they are preps, no labels here. Just a lot of emotions!)

"I think Seshomaru's fine!" Rin said. They talked on and on about them until Rin's cell rang. She jumped over to her bed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rin. Its Sesshomaru." the voice said. Rin smiled and mouthed to Kagome 'Its Sess' And Kagome made a thumbs up sign.

"Hey" she said casually.

"Yeah, so me and Yash wanted to know if all four of us can go to the carnival or something tomorrow? Just to show you guys around and stuff" Sesshomaru offered.

"Oh yeah! Defiantly."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye" And she hung up and put the phone down and screamed. "What the fuck happened?" Kagome asked as she ran to Rin's bed.

"Were going to the carnival tomorrow with the hotties!" Rin said. Kagome screamed and they both jumped till it hurt.

* * *

Well, What do you think of it? I like it so far, more if you review! 


	2. Andy Milonakis and what to wear?

Okay, clearing things up, When I said they were witches, It was 4:30 in the morning and I was tired, and I was annoyed. So just go with it. I was going for 'Sorcerers' but that's to Harry Potter-ish. So I went to the next thing I could think of, Witch. Flames invited if you think that was really gay. Anyways- on to the story>

* * *

(Back at Inu's)

"So, who do u think your going to hang out with at the carnival the most? Rin or Kagome" Sesshomaru asked as he sat at the kitchen table. Inuyasha sat next to him. "I think Kagome is frickin' hot. You can have Rin. To bubbly for me" Inuyasha stated.

"Well, I do take a liking to Rin, and who knows, maybe we could go on a date or something" Sesshomaru fantasized. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah, okay" Inuyasha got up from the table and went into his room. Not much to do their, so he blasted his Korn cd and went to his ps3. (they have them out now, they look awesome) He was playing Grand Theft Auto- San Andreas. (which is now banned for nudity)

(Word Up- Korn)

Yo pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show you  
So tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister and your mamma too  
We're about to go down  
And you know just what to do  
Wave your hands in the air like you don't care  
Glide by the people as they start to look and stare  
Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mom  
Come on baby tell me what's the word

Word up up up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

Now all you sucker DJ's who think you're fly  
There's got to be a reason and we know the reason why  
You try to put on those airs and you act real cool  
But you got to realize that you're acting like fools  
If there's music we can use it  
Be free to dance  
We don't have the time for psychological romance  
No romance, no romance, no romance for me mom  
Come on baby tell me what's the word

Word up up up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

Word up up up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

Word up up up everybody say  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard

(Back with Rin and Kaggs)

Rin and Kagome have since calmed down and were in their room. Rin was on her laptop writing a fanfic and Kagome was on her piano, she was playing Moonlight. Rin loved it when Kagome played the piano. Kagome had been taking lessons since she was six. So she was very good at it. She taught herself how to play, first the scales then a symphony. It was amazing what those two girls could do. (if there are any pervs in the audience, fuck you!)

"So, what are you going to wear?" Kagome asked over the soft music. Rin froze in her spot, she didn't even know what she was wearing. She saved her story and turned her laptop off and put it on her desk and rushed into their walk-in closet. Rin went to her side of the clothes and searched. She looked in the drawers and in the piles of clean thrown around clothes on the floor. She screamed as she was defeated by not knowing what to wear. Kagome sighed and turned the piano off and walked into the closet.

"Cant find anything?"

"NO!" Rin yelled as she went through Kagome's stuff.

"Hey, no touching unless I say!" Kagome said as she slapped her sisters hands.

"Plleeaasseee Kagome, I have nothing. I OWE MYSELF TO UR DEBT!" Rin yelled as she got on her knees in front of Kagome.

"Fine, fine ok ill help you" Kagome said as she was defeated.

"Thank you!" Rin squealed. Kagome let Rin go through all her shirts, pants, skirts, under shirts, shoes, ect…

"Okay, I have it!" Rin picked out a green baby tee that had the lucky charms leprechaun on it say said 'I'm magically delicious' and short short jeans.  
"I approve" Kagome stated. Rin hugged her and ran out of the closet and into the room.

"Now, what should I wear?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome looked through everything. And she finally found it. She picked out a red halter top with black short short jeans. She was happy with what she picked and walked out the closet and turned the light off and closed the door.

Rin put her outfit on a hanger on her desk handle and Kagome put hers on hangers on her bed post. Kagome looked at the time and it was about 8:35. She went into the closet and put on a blue baggy shirt that said 'Look, my shirt says shit on it!' and black cargo pants. Rin changed into pink baggy duck pajama pants and a black tank top. They went downstairs and sat down for dinner.

Souta had already dug into his food and Mrs. Higurashi had finished. She was putting the pots and pans away. Rin and Kagome sat down and started to eat. They had Ramen and white rice.

"Souta, where it Bouyo?" (plz, tell me if I spelt the kitty's name wrong) Kagome asked. Souta slurped up a noodle and answered with his mouth kind of full

"He is upstairs in my room. The fat cat is sleeping I guess" Souta said and devoured his food. Kagome shrugged and kept eating. After they were finished and put the dishes away. The girls went to the living room to watch TV. They turned on MTV and the Andy Milonakis show was on. ( KICK ASS SHOW!)

(theme song to Andy Milonakis)

I rock pea's on mah head, but don't call me a pea head.

Bee's on mah head, but don't call me a bee head.

Bruce Lee's on mah head, but don't call me a lee head.

Now please excuse me, i gotsta get my tree fed.

I rock the brands, and I make my own clothing.

I hang out with an apple, who love self loathing.

I hate myself. :D

Pancake on my face, makes me extra happy.

I like shampoo bottles, that sit on my lappy.

Cause its my show, you can't tell me what to do.

When life hands me lemons, I make beef stew.

So yo I gotta go, its time for me to rocket.

I put bologna in my left pocket, smear some cream cheese in my gold locket.

Cause its my show, i'm Andy Milonakis.

Its my show, i'm Shmandy Shmiloshmakis.

Its my show, i'm Andy Milonakis.

Kagome and Rins favorite show. After half way through, the phone rang. Rin got up and answered it in the kitchen.

"Higurashi residence, Rin speaking." Rin answered.

"Hey, Rin its Inuyasha. Can I talk to Kagome?" he asked

"Yeah, hold on" Rin said. She held the phone to her stomach.

"KAGOME!" Rin yelled.

"One moment please" Rin said to Inuyasha and put the phone down. Kagome came running into the kitchen and got the phone.

"Yes huh?" Kagome answered.

"Hey, its Inuyasha. What's going on?" He asked. He heard the Andy Milonakis show in the background.

"MTV I presume?" he asked. Kagome giggled and agreed. They talked for about thirty minutes till it was 10:00.

"Hey, I have to go, whats your cell phone number anyways?" Kagome asked and she got a pen and paper and wrote it down.

"Okay, call my cell later. Rin programmed Sess' number in her phone so we got that. And I will see you tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Yeah, later" Inuyasha said and hung up the phone. Kagome hung up after.

Two hours later (12:00 pm) Kagome and Rin turned the TV off and ran into their room. They got into bed and talked to each other till they fell asleep. Dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

Well, good or whut? R&R pllleeaaaaassse! 


End file.
